Scenario
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, sama sekali bukan keinginanku. Mendengar teriakan permintaan tolong mereka, melihat apa yang telah kulakukan, sama sekali tak kuinginkan. Tuhan kumohon, kirimkan aku siapapun yang bisa menolongku keluar dari semuanya.


Bleach © Kubo Tite  
Scenario © ReRe-cHaN_Yami no_Hito  
(The Crazy Teams)  
Rating : T  
Genre : Crime / Hurt / Comfort  
Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, Bloody Scene, AU, Don't Like, Don't Read.  
Summary : Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, sama sekali bukan keinginanku. Mendengar teriakan permintaan tolong mereka, melihat apa yang telah kulakukan pada mereka, membunuh mereka, sama sekali tak kuinginkan. Tuhan kumohon, kirimkan aku siapapun yang bisa menolongku keluar dari kurungan kegelapan yang penuh dosa ini.  
Main Chara : Senna

.

.

.

~_ Senna POV _~

Suara teriakan…

Teriakan Permohonan…

Teriakan minta tolong…

Hal yang sudah tak asing lagi, ditelingaku.

Darah…

Mayat…

Kegelapan…

Hal yang sudah tak asing lagi, dimataku.

Membunuh…

Hal yang sudah tak asing lagi, kulakukan.

Menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, bukanlah keinginanku. Mendengar semua teriakan-teriakan itu, melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan, sama sekali tak kuinginkan. Apalagi, jika aku yang membuat mereka begitu.

Aku ingin sekali, pergi dari kehidupan seperti ini. Pergi dari kehidupan sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Berhenti membunuh mereka yang tak bersalah.

Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak ada. Aku terkurung. Aku terkurung diantara semua kegelapan itu.

Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Segalanya termasuk nyawaku, jika aku bisa keluar dari kurungan kegelapan yang penuh dosa ini.

Tuhan, kumohon…  
Kirimkan aku, seseorang. Siapapun. Siapapun yang bisa membantuku keluar dari kegelapan yang mengurungku ini.

~_ End Of Senna POV _~

.

.

.

~_ Normal POV_~

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Bau darah yang amis menyeruak di segala sudut ruangan tersebut. Bercak-bercak darah menyebar di segala penjuru ruangan. Darah-darah itu, terlihat masih segar dan belum lama. Kelihatannya, penghuni tempat itu, baru saja dihabisi.

Ya, disudut ruangan, terdapat seorang pria berambut putih sepunggung. Terkapar tanpa nyawa. Rambutnya yang putih sudah bercampur dengan merahnya darah. Dia baru saja dibunuh. Dibunuh oleh seorang gadis yang baru berumur sekitar 15 tahun.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam kaku menatap mayat yang baru dibunuhnya. Dia merasa sungguh berdosa. Dia, hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang dilahirkan sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Dia hanya bisa memaki kakak angkatnya yang menjualnya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena peristiwa kebakaran.

Grekk!

Pintu dibelakang gadis itu berdiri terbuka. Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut silver keunguan dibaliknya. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas senyuman yang tak pernah pudar terpampang di wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum, bukan karena bahagia. Tapi, untuk menyembunyikan semua ekspresi juga emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Lumayan cepat, Senna-chan." ucap pria itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Senna itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan menoleh kearah pria tersebut. "Tugasku sudah selesai kan? Ichimaru-san." tanyanya.

"Tidak, masih belum. Aizen-sama, punya tugas khusus untukmu. Kau tak boleh menolak." jawab Gin cepat.

"_Apa lagi, kali ini?_" batinnya.

"Cepat temui dia."

"Baik." Senna berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan bersalah.

Gin yang tidak enak mencoba menghiburnya. "Senna-chan, kau harus bertahan." ucapnya.

"_Hai, Arigatou_." ucapnya sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"_Ganbatte. _Ah ya, jangan pernah memaksa tersenyum didepanku. Aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri tersenyum."

Senna tertegun mendengar perkataan Gin. Tapi, tetap saja. Tetap saja tak akan bisa menolongnya keluar dari kurungan kegelapan sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

.

"Aizen-sama, anda memerlukan saya?" tanya Senna.

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab seorang pria berambut coklat.

"Apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan?"

"Kali ini, aku ingin kau memata-matai. Bukan membunuh."

"Me-Memata-matai? Si-siapa?"

"Aku ingin kau memata-matai putra seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Cari tahu, tempat tinggalnya, perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarganya, letak perusahaannya, dan semua mengenainya. Cari tahu juga, semua yang ada hubungannya dengan ayahnya sang pemilik perusahaan, Kurosaki Isshin."

"Lalu jika itu sudah selesai, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sisanya, kami yang urus. Kami akan membunuh seluruh keluarga Kurosaki."

"Ke-kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau pernah membunuh salah satu anggota keluarga Kurosaki?!"

"Ya. Tapi baru istri dari Isshin. Kurosaki Masaki. Lakukan perintahku, kau tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Satu hal lagi..."

"_Masih ada?_" batin Senna.

"Kalau kau bisa, temukan dan bunuh orang ini." Aizen memberikan sebuah foto yang sudah mulai pudar dan berbau amis karena darah.

Senna menerima foto tersebut. Terlihat di foto tersebut seorang perempuan yang kemungkinan baru berumur 15 tahun seperti dirinya, berambut hijau tua sebahu dengan bola mata hijau kebiruan. "Si-siapa orang ini?" tanyanya.

"Ankoku. Ah, tidak itu hanya nama samaran. Aku tidak tahu nama aslinya. Kau harus berhati-hati juga. Dia adalah buruan bagi para pembunuh bayaran. Karena dia adalah pengkhianat yang bergabung dengan kepolisian. Gunakan nama samaran Aizen Kikou selama tugas ini dan mengakulah sebagai saudara jauhku. Kau akan bersekolah di SMA Karakura selama menjadi mata-mata. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ba-baik."

.

.

.

~_ Senna POV _~

Yang kali ini, memata-matai. Masih lebih baik daripada membunuh. Tapi, aku tetap harus membunuh.

Perempuan di foto ini, siapa dia? Dia diburu karena berkhianat dan bergabung dengan kepolisian. Rasanya, rasanya aku iri padanya. Lebih baik diburu saja, daripada menjadi pembunuh bayaran. dia beruntung.

Kali ini, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk kabur? Menggagalkan perintah ini? Bagaimana caranya? Walaupun gagal, si sialan Aizen itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia ah bukan, mereka akan bergerak lebih cepat untuk menghabisi keluarga Kurosaki. Informasi yang kudapatkan tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh.

Tapi, tidak ada buruknya untuk bagian bersekolah di SMA Karakura. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa orang yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu.

Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin kabur. Yang ketiga kalinya, aku mencoba bunuh diri, tampang rubah itu–Ichimaru–menghentikanku. Begitu juga dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Hh, aku sudah lelah dengan kehidupan seperti ini.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Aizen membunuh orang-orang itu. Apa gunanya baginya? Agar tidak ada yang menyaingi kekayaannya? Tch, hal bodoh macam apa itu?! Hanya untuk hal seperti itu kan tidak perlu sampai harus membunuh!

~_ End Of Senna POV _~

.

.

.

~_ Normal POV_~

Di sebuah ruangan yang berbalutkan warna putih dengan bau obat yang menyeruak di segala penjuru. Orang-orang di tempat itu, berjalan mondar-mandir dengan pakaian serba putih.

Kecuali, kedua orang yang baru saja masuk ke tempat itu. Baju mereka memilik warna yang berbeda. Yang satu, seorang pria memakai jaket berwarna biru muda dan kaos berwarna biru tua. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru langit itu tak kalah mencolok.

Sementara yang satunya lagi seorang perempuan, yang memakai jaket bertangan pendek berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna merah juga penutup tangan berwarna hitam keunguan.

"Hei, dia diruangan berapa?" tanya pria yang berambut biru langit itu, pada perempuan disampingnya.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Yama-jii tadi, Grimmjow?!" gertak perempuan disampingnya "Ruang Fuji, kamar 89." tambahnya.

"Agh, perkataan kakek itu terlalu sulit dan rumit dimengerti!"

"Itu karena kau tidak memperhatikannya dengan benar!"

"Heh?" Grimmjow kembali fokus kepikirannya sambil terus berjalan lurus. Sementara itu, perempuan tadi kebingungan.

"Dia… mau kemana?" perempuan itu berhenti dan melirik ke arah koridor lain "Ruang Fuji, ke sebelah kanan kan? Kenapa dia lurus terus?" gumamnya.

"Aku mengerti! Jadi, selama itu kita harus menyelidiki kasus-kasus yang baru! Ya kan, Shaki! Shaki… ?" Grimmjow menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Shaki berdiri 50 meter dari tempatnya.

"Hh, baru sadar dia." gumam perempuan itu–Shaki–.

Dengan cepat, Grimmjow berbalik arah menuju tempat Shaki. "Hoi, kenapa kau malah diam disini?! Apa harus kugendong atau kuseret HAHH?!" protes Grimmjow.

"Aku yang seharusnya protes!!!" bantah Shaki.

"Hah?"

"Kau pikir kau berjalan ke arah mana?! Ruang Fuji di sebelah sana!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

"Sssst!!!" sela seorang dokter yang kebetulan lewat, karena mereka menimbulkan keributan.

"Go-gomen!" ucap Grimmjow.

"Sumimasen!" tambah Shaki.

Dokter itu langsung pergi.

Hening…

Grimmjow terdiam. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Tanpa banyak omong, dia segera berjalan menuju Ruang Fuji.

"Hh, dasar payah." gumam Shaki.

.

.

.

...:::Ruang Fuji, kamar 89:::...

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" sahut suara dari dalam.

"Yo, Ulquiorra!" panggil Grimmjow.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Shaki.

"Sudah lumayan membaik." Ucap pria yang tengah tidur di kasur itu, dengan balutan perban "Ada apa? Ada kasus?" tambahnya.

"Yah, kau sudah tahu." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Tepat sekali, firasatmu sangat tajam." imbuh Shaki.

"Kasus apa?"

"Pembunuhan lagi. Korbannya kali ini, Ukitake Juushirou pengusaha kaya. Dia dibunuh dirumahnya, kira-kira pukul 4 sore kemarin. Suasana saat itu sepi karena, seluruh penghuninya sedang pergi dan hanya dia yang ada."

"Sudah ketemu pembunuhnya?"

"Masih belum." Shaki mengeleng.

"Kelihatannya, pembunuh yang kali ini dan yang sebelumnya sama. Karena motif mereka sama. Sebelumnya, pengusaha kaya juga, Kuchiki Byakuya. Sekarang, Ukitake Juushirou. Kira-kira siapa berikutnya?" tambah Grimmjow.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Ulquiorra?" tanya Shaki.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Pengusaha kaya itu banyak. Mungkin saja berikutnya, Kurosaki, Shihouin, atau Kurotsuchi?"

"Hei Ulquiorra, kurasa para dokter itu lupa memeriksa otakmu." ucap Grimmjow.

"Yah, benar apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow. Kalau Kurotsuchi, mereka ilmuwan bukan pengusaha kaya. Jika memang mereka sasaran berikutnya, pembunuh itu pastilah sudah dijadikan bahan eksperimen." Jelas Shaki dan disambut anggukan dari Grimmjow.

"Kalau Shihouin, belum sempat para pembunuh itu melukai sasarannya, mereka sudah menjadi tumpukan orang tak berguna..." tambah Grimmjow "_... bahkan tumpukan mayat_." tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu kemungkinan, Kurosaki?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Kemungkinan besar."

"Kalau begitu harus memperingatkan mereka untuk hati-hati?" tanya Shaki.

"Lebih baik begitu." jawab ulquiorra.

"He? Lebih baik kita awasi saja. Bagaimana kalau jadi bodyguard?" usul Grimmjow "Secara diam-diam tentunya." tambah Grimmjow cepat.

"Hm, iya benar juga. Tapi siapa?" ucap Ulquiorra dan melirik ke arah Shaki.

"Siapa ya?" Grimmjow juga ikut menoleh ke arah Shaki.

"A-apa maksud tatapan kalian?" tanya Shaki.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya. Kau kan 1 SMA dengannya." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Kelasku beda!"

"Masalah kelas bisa diatur!"

"Bagaimana, Shaki?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Hm? An- Hmpbh!" tanya Grimmjow.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu!!!" gertak Shaki, membekap mulut Grimmjow dan ingin memukul Grimmjow.

Grepp!

"Hei, hei, seorang perempuan tidak baik memukul." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut coklat diikat yang menahan tangan Shaki.

"Shu-Shunsui-san!" ucap Shaki.

"Kyouraku?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Hn? Keadaanmu sudah membaik ya? Baguslah." ucap Kyouraku.

Shaki melepas tangannya Kyouraku yang menahannya. "Seingatku, kau sedang keluar kota." ucapnya.

"Aku baru saja kembali." ucap Kyouraku santai "Ngomong-ngomong kudengar kalian membicarakan soal bodyguard Kurosaki. Siapa yang mau jadi body guard?"

"Dia!" jawab Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow (Yang sudah tidak dibekap lagi)serentak sambil menunjuk Shaki.

"Grrh! Awas kalian!" geram Shaki.

"Seingatku, kau dan anak Kurosaki Isshin, tidak sekelas. Tapi, itu bisa diurus akan kuurus."

"Yess!" seru Grimmjow.

"Hn..." respon Ulquiorra "_... Yess_!" sambungnya dalam hati.

"Oke, jadi sudah disetujui." Ucap Kyouraku.

.

.

.

...:::SMA Karakura:::...

"Baiklah anak-anak duduk ditempat!" perintah sang guru–Ochi-sensei–.

Dengan hanya 1 perintah, seluruh murid langsung duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing.

"Bagus! Baiklah ibu langsung ke inti saja. Hari ini kalian bebas karena guru akan rapat dan hari ini ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru!"

Serentak, seisi kelas langsung gaduh.

"Oke, diam! Dan, kau yang disana, ayo masuk."

"Ba-baik." Sahut suara dari luar.

Orang itu, perlahan membuka pintu dan masuk. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut ungu tua dikuncir keatas dan bola mata oranye pekat.

"Sebutkan namamu."

"Aizen Kikou, _yooroshiku onegai shimasu_." ucapnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

ReRe: Fuh, selesai chap 1. Entah dari mana, saya dapet ide beginian. Membingungkan? Gak nyambung? Alur kecepetan? Atau ada hal lain?

_Mind to review_?

_RnR please~_

Klik tombol ijo-ijo dibawah dengan lapang dada~


End file.
